


The Bonding

by Razial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: The war is over and Fleur and Bill plan to go through with their wedding when things take a turn that changes everything, Harry is in for a big surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Cibbler's wonderful story Veela Various on fanfiction dot net and the idea behind it is used with Cibbler's permission. So do not be surprised that they are similar. This is also a NC-17 fic and has scenes not suitable for kids.

The Bonding

Author: Razial

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or other related media connected to it. They belong to J.K. Rowling and anyone else who owns the rights to it.

Pairing: Harry/Fleur

Notes: This story was inspired by Cibbler's wonderful story Veela Various on fanfiction dot net and the idea behind it is used with Cibbler's permission. So do not be surprised that they are similar. This is also a NC-17 fic and has scenes not suitable for kids.

Summary: The war is over and Fleur and Bill plan to go through with their wedding when things take a turn that changes everything, Harry is in for a big surprise.

(The Burrow, England)

Harry Potter stood near the back of the large field where the wedding of Fleur and Bill was taking place. He wanted to ensure his presence did not disrupt things at all. The war may be over, but it had left many scars behind. The Weasley's had lost both Percy, who had managed to redeem himself during the final battle and Charlie who had died saving his brother Fred from a killing curse. The family was vastly changed, and Harry while not obviously blamed for their deaths could feel a certain coldness in their actions towards him these days.

He noted Hermione was standing with Ron at the front alongside the rest of the family. She had stayed close to Ron since coming back here, not that he minded too much. Happiness after the war was a rare thing it seemed. Ginny had tried to restart their own relationship, but Harry's feelings had vastly changed during his time finding the Horcruxes. Of course in his mind this had added to the breech between him and the Weasley's. He planned to go on holiday after this to where no one knew his name. Being a hero was not shaping up as it did in the movies and books. He had been pulled in so many different directions since he had killed Voldemort.

Suddenly the music that had been playing changed to what he guessed was the wedding march. He noted Bill stiffen for a minute before he forced himself to relax whilst his best man shuffled a little. Harry turned to watch as Fleur made her entrance and had to stifle a gasp of surprise as he watched her walk down the isle. She was always a beautiful woman. Being part Veela how could she not be? But right now she looked like a goddess. Her dress was made of the shiniest silk available in the Wizarding world and gave her a soft glow. Her hair was straight and shiny with what looked like jewels embedded in it. Bill was a lucky git he couldn't help think. In front of Fleur walked her sister Gabrielle dressed in similar style, but her dress was a light blue.

As they passed him both gave him a small smile which he returned as he got on very well with both of them, he turned as they continued onwards passed Viktor Krum who nodded at him as they locked eyes for a second and he returned the nod. It were small gestures like that he did not mind, but the incessant posturing of the Ministry to use him to prop up their own support did nothing but annoy him. As did the yelling of his name when he appeared in a public place, it was reaching a point where soon he might decide to leave Britain altogether. As Fleur was about to reach Bill she paused and let out a small gasp. Everyone turned to look at her as she began to glow and this was no trick of a dress. She was actually glowing. A white light surrounded her as the wind picked up. Bill went to reach for her, but was stopped by Fleur's father who shook his head. Fleur was gently lifted into the air as her magical aura appeared around her and wisps of it began to shoot out of her.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Bill demanded to know, not liking this disruption of his wedding one bit.

"It is the bonding," Vincent Delacour answered, his tone one of surprise "It was something that happened to the Veela of old, but has not happened to any in the last hundred years," he explained quickly as his wife pulled Gabrielle away from her.

"What does that mean exactly?" Arthur inquired as he watched alongside his wife.

"Fleur's full Veela magic has activated and is about to choose her soul mate," Apolline Delacour answered. "There is nothing that can stop it, to attempt to do so will kill her and her intended," she warned.

"I'm her intended," Bill argued, angered by this news as the rest of his family either looked confused or angry themselves.

Harry found himself moving towards the front of the isle towards where Fleur was suspended in the air. He didn't understand exactly what was making him move forwards, but he felt as if he was being pulled by something. Hermione was the only one who noted Harry's movements and her eyes widened as she quickly began to suspect what was about to happen. She glanced at Ron and the other Weasley's who were busy arguing with the Delacour's over this. This was not going to go down well if she was right, Harry finally stood just behind Fleur and as he came to a stop her magic shot out and engulfed him, bringing him up beside her as his own aura appeared.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they watched the magic of both Harry and Fleur merge into a bright white light which surrounded both of them. The wind increased as the sun seemed to shine brighter than it had been. Everyone was forced backwards away from the floating couple as their hands were brought up and their fingers locked together guided by their magic. Once that was done the magic turned even brighter as a gold hue wrapped around both of them, once that was complete there was an explosion of energy before both floated to the ground and collapsed next to one another. The wind vanished as swiftly as it had come leaving behind a strange calm which filled the field. Vincent kept Bill away from Fleur as Apolline moved to check on their daughter.

"Let me go," Bill growled.

"No, this is something that requires that we are very careful," Vincent shot back with such a glare that Bill backed off. "I will not allow you to endanger my daughter in a fit of anger," he added.

"What does this mean for the wedding?" Ron couldn't help but ask, making everyone turn to look at him. "What, it is a valid question," he argued.

"The wedding is off," Apolline was the one who responded. "Now that the bonding has happened Fleur can no longer marry Bill," she added. "Harry is her soul mate and their magic has now bonded on every level. The changes it will evoke will already be taking place," she explained.

"What changes?" Molly demanded to know, angered by this turn of events as she glared at first Fleur and then Harry's fallen forms.

"Any feelings Fleur had for Bill will be erased and replaced with love for Harry and vice versa. The bonding ensures 100% love and loyalty between the couple involved in it," Apolline again answered. "They will never love anyone else from this moment onwards. I'm sorry," she informed them.

"No," Bill raged as he went for his wand. Over come with anger and bitterness he aimed it directly at Harry Potter.

He ended up being on the receiving end of a dozen wands, even as the other Weasley's and his friends brought their own wands up in a standoff. Apolline covered both Harry and Fleur from any direct attack as best she could. Hermione found herself in the strange position of facing off against her own boyfriend. However no matter how much she loved Ron she would not allow any harm to come to Harry. Harry was the brother she never had. They had stuck by one another through thick and thin even more so than Ron, as she had never turned her back on him.

"Stop this all of you," Minister Shacklebolt growled, as he pushed himself forward. "I'll not have this turn into a fight. Lower your wand while we try and understand what has happened," he ordered.

"That will have to wait Minister," Vincent responded. "I'm taking my daughter and her intended home while the bonding and the changes it has evoked in them stabilizes," he informed them. "I'll not leave them vulnerable to an attack while they are unconscious by people overcome by anger," he stated as he moved to their side.

"Very well, but when they are awake please tell them I wish to talk to them," Shacklebolt agreed after thinking it through and noting how angry Bill and his family were at this sudden event. It was probably best to diffuse the tension by allowing Vincent to do as he wanted.

Vincent with the help of his wife and other family members used their magic to make Harry and Fleur float before heading into the Burrow to use the floo. Bill paced back and forth as did Ron as he watched Hermione follow the Delacour's. The only thing keeping them back were the row of Aurors Shacklebolt had ordered forward to ensure the peace was kept as the guests broke up. Molly Weasley was spitting madly at the interruption to the wedding of her eldest son, which she had spent so much time and effort in preparing.

+++

(Delacour Mansion, France)

Hermione sat watching as the elders of Fleur's Veela clan checked her and Harry over. Both were laid out on her parent's bed still very much unconscious and wearing the clothes they had been wearing hours before the disruption had happened. She was worried how this bonding between Fleur and Harry would affect Harry's already shaky relationship with the Weasley's. But in the end she was more concerned how the bonding would affect Harry himself.

"How are they?" she inquired, hoping she was not interrupting them.

"The bonding has drained them of their energy which is why they remain unconscious, however they are in good health and the bonding is complete," the eldest of the Veela answered. "We are as surprised by this development as anyone else is. We believed the bonding was lost to Veela in this day and age," she added with a small smile. "It gives us great hope for the future," she stated.

"Will it change who they were?" Hermione asked.

"No Hermione," Vincent replied from his place near the door. "They will remain who they were, the bonding will just ensure they love each other and no other as well as being loyal to one another above anyone else," he explained. "The more in-depth changes will be the ability to talk to one another in their minds as well as feel what the other is feeling, also if I recall from the scrolls of ancient times they will also be able to share their magic," he informed her.

"Indeed so," the Veela elder agreed with a nod of her head. "The bonding ties their lives together as well thus should one die, so too will the other in short order," she added. "But before you argue Miss Granger let me ask you this, would you want to live once your soul mate who you were joined to in such a way was dead?" she asked, looking her dead in the eye.

Hermione considered the question putting aside her instant dislike of what the bonding could end in. She suspected that being joined in such a way was 100% more wonderful and comforting than a normal marriage. In the end she guessed she would not want to live after losing such a feeling and so she nodded her head in understanding.

"We should let them rest. They'll awaken soon enough," Apolline suggested to which the elders and Vincent nodded in agreement and began to leave the room with Hermione in tow.

+++

(The Burrow, England)

Bill stalked up and down the kitchen unable to believe that what should have been his happiest day had turned out to be his worst. The only thing that topped it was the deaths of his two brothers. The rest of his family sat in various states of anger or disbelief, most of the anger was directed at Harry for getting in the way of Fleur's magic. They were of the opinion that had Bill been the closest to her than her magic would have picked him to bond with. They dismissed altogether what Vincent and Apolline had explained to them.

"So what do we do?" Ron asked, finally breaking the tense silence that had descended over the room since the wedding party had broken up.

"There is nothing we can do," George responded. "They're bonded end of story," he added to which Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"I will tell you one thing, it is the last time Harry comes here," Molly growled. Her own bitterness and anger at the young man boiling over finally. "First we loose Percy and Charlie due to his late action against the Dark Lord and then he steals Bill's bride from him," she vented. "I've had it with him. He can stay away from now on and if Hermione wants to continue to see Ron she will have to stay away from him as well," she finished.

"That is unfair to Hermione Molly," Arthur countered. "You can not ask her to chose between Harry and Ron," he stated, missing the look Ron sent him as he wanted to demand the same thing.

"Watch me Arthur," Molly countered.

Bill ignored all this and concentrated on his own anger. The next time he saw Harry there would be a fight. In his mind he had stolen Fleur from him and he would not accept it, he cursed Potter.

+++

(Delacour Mansion, France)

Harry groaned as he awoke. His body felt tired and slightly painful as if someone had hit him with a rather hard curse. He tried to recall what had happened, but found his mind muddled. A soft moan from beside him made him turn his head only to find Fleur still in her wedding dress lying beside him. His eyes widened before his memory began to clear and he recalled what had transpired between them. As Fleur's eyes opened and locked on him he recalled even more, he also began to feel another presence in his mind.

"What happened?" he asked, as they both sat up still staring at each other.

"I'm not sure Harry," Fleur responded. "But if what I'm feeling and thinking is accurate we just underwent the bonding," she explained, shocked to say the least at this development.

Harry could hear the way Fleur had said that and knew it was something big. Considering the way he was feeling towards her he guessed his life was about to change big time. Before if he had been asked how he felt towards Fleur, he would have said she was nothing more than a good friend who he trusted a lot. Now he would say he loved her more than anyone else he knew and trusted her above anyone else, including Hermione. It was strange as it now felt like he had always felt that way.

Fleur felt no different than Harry, but she had at least some understanding as to what had happened to them. She knew the life she had envisioned with Bill was never going to happen now. She belonged to Harry and Harry alone, just as he belonged to her. This was going to cause problems between them and the Weasley's for quite some time she realised.

"Awake are we?" the voice of Apolline Delacour broke both of them out of their thoughts and finally broke their eye contact as they turned and focused on her.

"Mother, was it the bonding?" Fleur inquired as she stood, feeling slightly unsteady on her feet.

"Yes Fleur it was," Apolline answered. "You are the first Veela to undergo it in a hundred years. The Veela elders have checked on you both and confirmed it," she explained to both of them. "They have left to discuss it with the council. They believe maybe others will undergo it as well now that the first case in a hundred years has accrued," she continued. "Miss Granger came with us and will be here tomorrow when you come down to discuss the ramifications of this, but right now there is one more thing you need to do to cement the bond," she stated, knowing this next stage would not be too easy for either Fleur or Harry, even given the nature of the bonding.

"And what is that Mrs. Delacour?" Harry inquired with mixed feelings, as he had a very good idea on what she was going to say.

"The elders state you must cement the bond through sex or you will suffer a feedback of magic which can kill you both. They found it in one of our old tomes on the subject," Apolline answered. "I know for both of you this is a little sudden, but there is no other option. You are for all intense and purposes man and wife," she explained, hoping to stress the importance of what she was saying to them. "You must do this," she told them before she turned and exited the room and locked it behind her.

Harry and Fleur stared at the locked door, surprised by the bluntness of Apolline Delacour. They turned to face one another unsure what to say to the other. The new feelings caused by the bond aside they still recalled how things stood before the bonding took place. They were both nervous and still getting used to their new situation.

"I know this is going to be difficult for us both Harry, but my mother is right. If we want to cement the bond so we do not run the risk the suffering of a backlash that can kill us we must make love to one another," Fleur finally told him with a timid smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this Fleur?" Harry asked, wanting to make sure she was certain about this. "I don't want to hurt you," he added.

"I know Harry and I'm certain," Fleur responded, moving forwards until she was face to face with him. "You're my husband and this is our wedding night, no matter the circumstances involved in it. Let us allow our feelings to guide us and forget about what tomorrow may bring," she went on, hoping to calm both their nerves. "What do you say Harry?" she asked.

Harry stared deeply into Fleur's eyes and could tell she was being deadly serious. Deciding she was right on all counts he decided to give in to the urge that had been slowly building since he had awoken. He leaned forward and kissed her and Fleur instantly responded, pleased Harry had not let his fear or nerves stop what must happen. As the kiss deepened they pulled each other closer and lost themselves in the sensations the kiss evoked within themselves. Harry brought his hand up and trailed it in her hair and unwound it with a bit of magic allowing the jewels which had been embedded in it to fall out.

Running his hand though her silvery hair he deepened the kiss as her hand began to trace down his chest before she began to open the buttons on his jacket. He broke off this kiss as she slowly worked the rest of his buttons loose and then removed his jacket. She followed through with his shirt leaving him bare-chested. She gave him a small smile before she kissed him again before she went to work on his pants.

They exchanged multiple kisses as they moved back to the bed. Harry watched as Fleur slipped her wedding dress off, leaving her naked before his eyes and he had to admit she looked even more like a goddess now. Clasping hands they fell onto the bed and began to kiss and touch one another before Fleur grasped him in her hands and guided him to her entrance. Locking gazes once more for a moment before Harry finally plunged inside her making her moan in desire. They rolled about until Fleur ended up on top and began to move up and down making them both moan, as Harry leaned up and captured one of her breasts in his mouth and began to suckle it. He brought his other hand up and played with her other breast, making the sensations causing through her body that much more enjoyable and intense. The pace quickly picked up as their desires for one another increased, a suitable glow appeared around both of them, as the bonding prepared to complete itself. Minutes later both cried out as their reached their climaxes. The aura exploded around them in a combination of gold and white light as they came down from their love making. Fleur curled up against Harry as they both fell asleep. The bonding was complete and now nothing would separate them. They were man and wife by the ancient magic of the Veela.

The next morning Hermione sat in the living room of the mansion still awaiting the presence of Harry and Fleur. She was still doing her best to get over her argument with Ron last night when she had floo called the Burrow to see how he and his family were. To say they were still angered was beyond description, she knew this was not going to end well. She had already ended up breaking up with Ron for daring to demand she chose between her brother in all but blood and him. He should have damn well known better.

Finally the doors opened and Harry and Fleur entered holding hands and looking very much like a couple in love. This relieved some of the fear she had about the whole thing. As they sat down on the opposite sofa she regarded their interactions and noted they seemed quite content with each other. This surprised her and made her wonder how deep the bond had affected their feelings for one another.

"How are you feeling?" Vincent inquired as he joined them. He was still worried Harry might reject the whole thing although he knew that was not possible with the bond.

"We are fine father," Fleur answered with a smile. "It was strange at first as we woke up, but after a quick talk with mom we decided to just do what we had to and allow our feelings to speak for themselves," she explained. "The bonding is complete and now we just have to face the Weasley's and hope they understand what has happened," she stated with a slight frown, knowing that was not going to be easy.

"I wouldn't count on that Fleur. They are incensed over all this," Hermione cut in. "I talked to Ron last night to see how things were and he demanded I chose between him and Harry, when he should have known there was no choice," she continued. "Harry is my brother in all but blood and I would never turn my back on him," she stated.

Harry left Fleur's side and moved to Hermione and pulled her into a hug which she gladly returned. Harry knew now that his fragile relationship with the Weasley family was about to go down in flames.

"Thank you Hermione and I feel the same about you," he told her, causing her to sniffle somewhat as she fought back tears at his declaration. Finally pulling back he looked at the Delacour's. "I guess we should get this over with and go see the Weasley's," he stated to which Fleur nodded in agreement.

+++

(The Burrow, England)

Bill looked up as the floo activated and Vincent Delacour appeared in the living room. He was followed by his wife and then Fleur and Harry. He growled at the sight of his former bride to be and her supposed soul mate. Getting to his feet he went for his wand, but was stopped by Vincent who summoned his and the other Weasley's wands to his hand as they rushed into the room alerted by the noise.

"Now I think we can discuss this like civilized beings," Vincent told them. "It is clear from Miss Granger's story from her talk last night you blame Harry for what happened yesterday, ignoring what we told you during the event in question," he stated with a glare.

"So what? He probably is responsible for it," Ron spat, angered that in his eyes his former friend seemed to get everything handed to him on a platter.

"We told you before the bonding has not happened to a Veela in a hundred years. This was a complete surprise to all of us," Apolline said, cutting off Molly as she went to speak. "Harry could not have done anything to evoke it as it came directly from Fleur's magic and Veela ancestry," she explained. "No matter if Harry had stayed at the back of the field he would have been hit by the magic contained in the bonding. He is Fleur's soul mate and that is all there is to it," she told them. "Just be glad this happened before she and Bill were supposed to be married. Had it happened after that I'm sure it would have caused even more trouble," she finished.

"Be glad I lost my fiancée to the man we hold responsible for our brothers death due to his slow actions in dealing with the Dark Lord?" Bill argued angrily. "I don't think so," he spat.

"I told you before Bill, I did all I could to stop him before it reached that point," Harry growled in response, having already been accused of this by a few other families who had lost people in the war and while the Weasley's had never out right accused him of the same thing he knew they felt that in some way. "If Dumbledore had trained me from the beginning maybe I could have dealt with Voldemort sooner, but he didn't and I had to scrape by with what little I knew and what Hermione could teach me," he argued. "You're not the only ones to have lost people in this war. I lost my whole family to it and I still go on," he went on with a glare. "I never expected what went down at the wedding, there was no way I could expect it and now we have to deal with the fallout," he told them.

"Yes we do," Molly shot back. "I forbid you to return to this house again," she told him. "You've taken enough from my family," she spat before storming away.

"Fine, if that is how you all feel I'll not return again," Harry responded, deciding it was not worth fighting over. "Goodbye," he stated before he grabbed some floo powder and returning to the Delacour mansion. Fleur quickly made to follow.

"Fleur, please we can work this out," Bill tried to stop her.

"No we cannot Bill. Harry is my husband by means you can't and will not understand," Fleur countered. "What we had is over and I no longer feel anything for you, but friendship and after what just happened I doubt that will last so I will say goodbye and hope you find someone else," she stated before using the floo to leave.

Bill let out a scream of rage before he stormed out of the house angered by what Fleur had said. The other Weasley's did nothing but glare at the two remaining Delacour's who shook their heads in disappointment and after placing the Weasley's wands back on the table they left as well.

+++

(Delacour Mansion, France)

Harry and Fleur spent the rest of the day together getting to know one another better as well as using the time to get used to being able to feel one another's emotions and thoughts. Being able to talk to each other in their minds was also a new experience that would take some time to get used to. Hermione researched the bond as best she could and was wondering what she would do now that her relationships with the Weasley's had come to an end. As night fell they shared a small meal before turning in for the night. They quickly fell into another bout of love making and afterwards they lay curled up against one another.

"That was wonderful," Fleur said as she fought off a yawn. "The bonding intensifies our feelings as we make love. I tried focusing on those feelings and it just made it much more pleasurable," she admitted.

"I will have to try that next time," Harry responded as he pulled her closer. "I love you Fleur," he admitted.

"I love you too Harry," Fleur shot back before she kissed him deeply before they both snuggled up and fell asleep.

++++

(Epilogue)

Harry and Fleur went on to have five children, two of which were girls and inherited Fleur's Veela traits. They started many new businesses in England and France as well as helped Minister Shacklebolt create new laws that made things more equal for all witches and wizards, no matter their blood status. Hermione helped them as much as possible and she married Neville Longbottom and opened her own book store while he opened one of the biggest garden shops. They had two children, both of whom were best friends with Harry and Fleur's children.

The Weasley's never forgave Harry and the break between them remained strong. Ron married Lavender Brown, but she divorced him two years later due to his temper and his refusal to give her a child. Bill married a witch by the name of Rose he met when he went back to Egypt. He had moved on, but he did not forget the fact he lost Fleur to Harry and whenever he saw them he had to be held back from confronting them.

The Wizarding world changed for the better and the war against Voldemort would be the last one for many years. Harry and Fleur enjoyed the peaceful years that followed. Their love and loyalty to one another grew as the years went on and when the next Dark Lord began to rise their children were ready to meet the threat and quickly defeated it, having learned that a sudden strike was better than waiting for the danger to move first.

The End

(Authors Notes: I want to thank Cibbler for allowing me to use the idea for this story. I wanted to go a bit deeper into the bond that she used in her own story and I think I described it and what happened well. The reactions of the Weasley's were planned from the beginning, as I wondered what would happen had they reacted badly to what went down. I hope you enjoyed this one shot.)  
The End


End file.
